Silent Dreamer
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: An everyday assignment, a typical Hollow, a deadly mistake. Now trapped in his own nightmares, who can save Ichigo from the danger he's gotten himself into? It is now up to Rukia to invade Ichigo's most private secrets, in order to bring him home.IchiRuki
1. A captured Strawberry

**Hiya, Yoshie here! Lately I've been going through a little bit of a dry spell with all of my stories. I hope this one is different. (I just came back from holidays, so hopefully I'm renewed!)**

**As always, comments are greatly apreciated! So don't go forgetting to write me a little something on your way off this page. hehe!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**I own nothing but my imagination!**

* * *

Chapter 1

What started out as just another day.

"Rukia! Dodge left!"

The raven-haired girl had heard her partner, quickly jumping away from an oncoming Hollow attack. She then spoke without turning to him, "Ichigo, watch your back."

Without a second thought, Ichigo cast out his zanpakuto, blocking the strike from behind. He spun, swinging the sword in hopes of cutting down his opposer, but no such luck. "Dammit!" _'Where do these guys keep coming from?!'_

"Ichigo! Focus!" Rukia hissed from beside him.

"I am focused!" He snapped back, whilst blocking yet another enemy attack.

His first assignment while in the Spirit World.

And _God_, He hated it.

Right now, they were just about a hundred feet under the Seireitei. The Spiritual pressure seeped from the walls. And it wasn't friendly. Rukia had been given the assignment by her Captain, Ichigo strained to remember the name. Ukitake...? Anyway, she had been sent to cleanse out the group of Hollows gathering in the dank, dark tunnels underneath the Seireitei. Ukitake had permitted Ichigo to accompany Rukia, accepting it as a good idea. To Ichigo, the captain's permission made no difference.

_He would have gone anyway._

Since arriving, they had been jumped eleven times by various enemies. And each group they met were tougher than the last. They had been given a name, 'Goldtooth'; the suspected leader of their opponents, this Goldtooth—

Was close.

The sheer cut of steel on flesh tore Ichigo from his thoughts. He let out a pained yell as his upper arm was slashed. He jumped back, quickly inspecting the injury. Just a flesh wound, he decided. Ichigo charged at the perpetrator, blade out straight as he struck right through the centre of its mask. With a shrill scream, it dematerialised before Ichigo's eyes.

Rukia approached her panting partner, "Ichigo?"

He reached up to place a hand over his steadily bleeding wound, "I feel weak." he stated simply. His eyes held exhaustion.

Rukia shook her head, sighing. She approached him, gently moving his hand to inspect this new injury, "You think it might be the extra few dozen hits you've taken?" she gave him a sarcastic smile.

He let out a shaky laugh, "Could be." Standing straight, he took a step forward, "Come on. Lets finish off Goldtooth so I can go back and study for our algebra exam tomorrow."

His legs were about to give way, so he was relieved that Rukia stopped him, "Oh no, you're going to sit and let me fix you up."

He rolled his eyes, "You're the boss." he said, easing himself down so he could sit gently on the stone floor of the tunnel. He leaned his back against the wall, taking harsh breaths. Rukia pulled the robes down from his shoulders in order to see the cut clearly, "Dammit, Ichigo..."

"What?"

She looked at him disbelievingly, "You're kidding me right? Look what you've done to yourself! What possesses you to put yourself on the line like this?"

"Better me than you..." he uttered under his breath.

She stared at him for a moment, "Ichigo what—"

Suddenly, Rukia fell to the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened at the intense spirit pressure to be felt near by. _How did it get so close?!_

"Ichigo!"

His mind refocused just in time for him to grab Rukia and jump out of the way of a surprise strike. He launched himself back, now about twenty feet from where Rukia had been healing him. He clutched Rukia to his chest protectively, "You Ok?"

She panted, "I... can't move! This reiatsu... it's so powerful..."

He looked into her blank eyes. She was petrified, shaking violently in his arms, "Ichigo... retreat!"

He didn't even think about it. He glared at the on coming emeny. He looked into Rukia's drained eyes. She knew what he was thinking, and immediately shook her head, "You can't!"

He knelt down, placing Rukia gently on the ground, "I'll be fine."

He turned back to the approaching Hollow. It slowly came out of the shadows, and Ichigo saw—

A Golden tooth.

"You..." he growled.

He looked surprisingly human. Not much taller than Ichigo himself, wearing shredded robes and a white mask covering his face. He had a gold bucktooth. His red eyed blazed into Ichigo's.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a pleasure." the Hollow sneered.

Ichigo took a step back, "How do you know my name?"

Goldtooth laughed, "You're joking right? How _couldn't _I know you?" he noticed the shinigami lying next to the battle ready Ichigo, "Ahh, and this must be Kuchiki-san..."

"Stay away from her." Ichigo threatened through clenched teeth.

"I know all about you two. You caused quite the commotion in Soul Society," he sneered, "Or do you forget?"

No sooner had the words left the Hollow's mouth, Ichigo felt himself lifting from the ground. His eyes forced shut. Once he could reopen them,

"Holy shit!"

The Soukyoku. He was back at the execution grounds of Soul Society.

"Ichigo!"

He looked down, "Rukia!

Tied once again to the scaffold, Rukia faced the giant flaming bird for the second time. Ichigo watched the bird lung toward her. He frantically reached for Zangetsu. But he wasn't there.

"Ichigo!"

_No!_

His feet left the scaffold, eyes shut once more as he returned to the present, "Rukia!"

She reached up from the ground, tugging on his robes, "I'm Ok..."

Goldtooth laughed.

"What did you just do?!" Ichigo felt his hand tighten around the hilt of his sword.

"It's a hallucination." Rukia stated quietly.

The hollow laughed once more, "You are in fact wrong, my dear," he turned back to Ichigo, "I manipulate dreams."

"Impossible!" Ichigo spat.

Goldtooth made no emotional response, but simply said, "You have been experiencing that particular dream a lot lately. Eh, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo saw red, "You bastard! Stay out of my head!" He ran towards the enemy, ready to strike. None of Rukia's calls couldn't stop him now, as he swung his blade into the Hollow's chest. A look of satisfaction played across his face.

But it didn't last long.

Ichigo fell to his knees, still clutching Zangetsu. His vision became blurred, his head became light, "W-what did you do?" he asked, his voice almost panicked.

Goldtooth grinned, pulling Zangetsu from him and throwing it to the side, "Did I forget to mention," his eyes flashed menacingly, "Those who come in contact with me fall into my trap, my strongest power. Where your dreams, your hopes, everything you care about... turns against you. You fall into a sleep... where you never awake," he sneered, "You're as good as dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he fell to the floor. Unable to stay awake. He could see Rukia watching in horror. He was more afraid for her... even now.

"Rukia..." he whispered. Then, oblivion.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, forcing the will into her legs. Forcing herself to stand, "You monster! What have you done?" he knew full well what he had done, but she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't, "Bring him back!"

Goldtoothe shrugged, "I can't do that. Few people _can_. I think I only know of _one_ person ever strong enough to break this curse," he smirked, "and I sure as hell ain't telling you."

He watched the Shinigami rise. Her reiatsu soared to levels he didn't think possible from her. She did not draw her blade. "Hadou #4; White Lightening!"

The Hollow let out a pained cry as the bolt of lightening struck through his chest, "You bitch!" he ran towards her.

But her reiatsu soared again, "Bakudo #99, complete restraint!" the Hollow paused for a moment, suddenly his body felt heavy, "First song, Shiryuu!" Goldtooth felt his upper body becoming wrapped. He continued toward the shinigami woman, "Second song, Hyakurensan!" He fell forward, just feet from Rukia. His legs were now wrapped. She glared murderously at her opponent, "I need not use the third song... I want to watch you _suffer_!"

She raised her hand, "Bakudo #90 Longinus!" At this a multitude of tiny spears were summoned around Goldtooth. Rukia lowered her raised hand, causing the spears to strike into the ground, through his hands, arms, legs and feet. Goldtooth howled in agony. Rukia scoffed, "You don't even _know_ pain yet!"

A red beam then appeared over him, glowing menacingly. Rukia clenched her fist, and the beam shot down on to the Hollow. His screams could not be heard over the shear power of the Kidou. When she had finished he could barely breathe. His entire body was singed. Burns covered every inch of flesh.

And she wasn't done yet.

"How do I free Ichigo?!" she demanded.

He laughed, despite his weakness, "You... can't."

Her breathing came out in murderous hisses, "Tell me!" she levitated his destroyed body from the ground, smacking him into a wall, "Tell me who can help him!"

Goldtooth stared at her for a moment, then spat in her face, "Even if I die for it. I'm not telling you," he nodded towards Ichigo's lifeless body, then laughed, "Do you know what an _honour _it is to be the one to finally _kill _Kurosaki Ichigo?! He's gonna die."

She glared at him so lethally, he could taste her hatred. Then she smiled, but it was a smile worse than the glare. It was as evil as the ruler of the underworld. She spoke with abrupt calmness, "Very well. If you're not going to tell me how to bring Ichigo back," he saw a deadly flash in her eye, "I guess I have no more use for you."

She stood, legs apart, hands together; almost in prayer. "Send my opponent to an early grave. Make my hatred steel, strong enough to pierce the very soul of my nemesis. Bakudou #78, Hundred Knives Torture."

The hollow's eyes widened. She was using a Kidou, forbidden for Shinigami. Forbidden by the Court of Pure Souls. Heavy cloths of Kidou wrapped around him, forming an iron sarcophagus. Rukia clenched her fist, and a hundred knives formed around her enemy. A hundred knives of searing hot reiatsu levitated around the sarcophagus.

Rukia was circling the Hollow confidently, but every fibre of her inner-being told her to stop. That this was too far. She was going over the edge. Crossing the line separating _them_ from her. The walls leaked with this evil reiatsu... it overwhelmed her. She was losing her resolve. This Hollow was as much an enemy now... as a victim.

She let out a quiet laugh, "You know... this is used to be used for interrogation, back in the old days. Before it was forbidden. They saw it as_ inhumane, _but I consider this... to be just perfect for you." She willed one blade to pierce through into the coffin. Goldtooth's screams were deafening. But she didn't even flinch, "They say, the longer you hold your enemy, the easier it is for them to escape," she circled around him. Almost deciding where to strike next, "That's the reason I burned you so badly first..." at that another knife ran through him. Another ear piercing scream, but Rukia yelled over it, "So you could experience, just how pissed off I really am!"

Three daggers this time. His cries were becoming somewhat song like. And Rukia was keeping up the tempo. Five next. Then one after the other, in split second rhythm. She then halted. Goldtooth watched her, his red eyes laced with fear.

"Tell me how to save him." she spoke, but she was not looking at his eyes. No, she focused instead on the next spot she would pierce. He panted, blood dripping from his mouth, "Just kill me!"

Rukia laughed at this, "Kill you?!" she spat, "No... that would be merciful! I wouldn't get my answers like _that_." another pierced through his stomach. She sneered, "And I _like _answers."

She _knew_ she was losing it. Going over the edge. But she _needed _it! She needed it to save her friend.

Goldtooth coughed up a mass of blood. He looked over at Ichigo, "He'd be disgusted at you right now."

She knew he was trying to guilt her, and it was working.

But he would never know, "You think I don't _know_ that?!" Another dagger, "I don't _care_!"

She was about to strike him again when, "Kuchiki-san..."

She stopped, dropping her enemy in shock. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Blood pooling around his shattered body. He spun round to face, "Kisuke!"

The man tipped his hat at the sight. Then he looked to Rukia, "You... did this?"

She felt a sudden wave of strong, good reiatsu. Wrapping around her like a wollen blanket. Forcing warmth back into her now cold heart. She looked up at the shopkeeper. It was not his. She then looked over at her lifeless friend. _Ichigo..._ Her breathing became rapid. She could no longer stay standing. Falling to her knees, she muttered regrets, and a name, "Ichigo..."

The man looked up from her, to the tortured Hollow. He walked over, his stick transforming into a blade. He looked at the Hollow with... remorse, "I'm sorry..."

Goldtooth stared at him in disbelief, "You!" At that he jammed the blade into his mask. With a relieved sigh, it vanished.

Rukia looked over just to see him disappearing, "No!" she cried, running towards him. But Kisuke grabbed her, holding her back. She fought, "He's trapped ichigo! Without him..."

Kisuke sighed, grasping her attention, "I know..." Rukia panted for breath, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. He squeezed her arm gently, "And, I know a way to save him."

Now, unable to breath, Rukia fell to her knees again, clutching his robes, "Thank you!"

He sighed, "Don't thank me yet."

She looked up at him. His face was in a harsh grimace, "You're going to be the one saving him."

* * *

**There we go!**

**Hope that was a good start.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yoshie**


	2. Suffering For You

**Ok, here's chapter 2. **

**I got the idea for this part from Rave Master! Just incase some of you were curious lol!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Yosh!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He felt sick. He remembered the Hollow, the attack, the trap...

"Rukia?" he called out weakly. No answer. He shot up, "Rukia!"

But there was nothing. He was in fact sitting in a white abyss. '_Where am I?' _He stood up looking around at the blankness surrounding him, "Hello?"

No answer.

A little louder, "Hello?"

No answer.

He stood up shakily. _'Where am I?' _he took a hesitant step forward, '_Am I dead?' _He suddenly remembered what Goldtooth had said.

A sleep from which you never wake...

You're as good as dead...

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his sheath, slashing out randomly, "Snap!" There was nothing, "What's going on?" He slashed out again, "Let me out of here!" he panted, "You can hear me, right?! Let me out!"

He sighed. Taking a few steps forward, he decided to keep walking. There was bound to be something here... somewhere. "It's freezing in here." he mumbled, folding his arms, shivering. His head was bent low as he continued walking. Blowing into his hands to keep warm.

His robes would normally keep in _some_ heat. But he wasn't surprised by their uselessness here.

"...cold..."

He felt a gust of wind, then, "Is it too cold, Ichi?"

He froze at the voice. A woman. He turned, eyes widening at the sight,

_'Mom?!'_

Kurosaki Masaki stood before him, alive, with her hand on her hip. She looked at her son with kind eyes, a gentle smile, "It's all right. Mom will get you warmed up."

"Mom?" Ichigo gasped, "...impossible!"

The woman took a step forward, holding out her hand, "Come here, Ichigo. I'll get you all warmed up."

Ichigo back stepped, eyeing his mother, "Wh... what are you doing here?" he spluttered.

She tilted her head, not letting her smile fade a bit, "I just thought you might be cold." she took another step, "Now come over to me. My... you've gotten so big. So handsome."

Ichigo felt his resolve giving way. He cautiously took a step closer to his mother, "Mom..."

The woman held her hand out for Ichigo to take. He did so, "My poor boy..." Without a second past, Masaki erupted in flames. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "Mom!"

She smiled still, "Come closer, let mommy warm you."

"Mom!" he snatched his hand away, "What the—" He slipped, falling on his back. He kept pushing himself away.

She inched towards him, still holding out her flaming hand, "Ichi...go..."

She fell forward.

And he watched her burn.

"Mom!"

Another strong gust of wind forced him to look behind him.

_'No!'_

Inoue Orihime looked at him with her eyes sparkling. Ichigo spun back to his burning mother...

She was gone. Just vanished.

"Kurosaki-kun..." her sweet voice called to him. He looked back up to her. He was panting heavily. She looked at him kindly, "You look thirsty." she stated gently.

"Inoue!" he roared, "You gotta get outta here! It's dan—"

"It's Ok, Kurosaki-kun," she cut across him, "I'll give you something to drink."

Ichigo's gaze fell to the dagger she held in her hand. His eyes widened as she brought the dagger up to her throat, "Inoue..." he looked at her desperately, pleading her with his eyes, "Please... don't..."

"Don't worry," she said softly, "You can drink as much as you want."

She ripped the dagger across the flesh.

"**NO!**" Ichigo watched, horrified as she collapsed to the ground. Blood gushed from her slit throat.

"Ichigo..." she coughed up crimson, adding to the pool surrounding her. Her eyes were the same. The same kind, caring Inoue he always knew. She spoke in a whisper, "We do this... for you..."

She closed her eyes, then stopped breathing.

"INOUE!"

* * *

"Gussuri Oynasumi," Kisuke spoke simply, "A curse used extremely rarely. Only few have seen it. And there are no records of anyone surviving."

Rukia felt terror come over her at those words. Kisuke didn't change his expression as he continued, "Once you enter you cannot come out alive, or so they say. You enter a place where what you think becomes reality, and one by one, you watch the people you know... the people you _love _die, for your sake." he shifted, "They say that, after a while you just... seize to exist. You wear away. Petrified... you die in fear."

Rukia stood up, panic written on her face, "But _you_ _can_ bring him back! Right?!"

The shopkeeper sighed, "No..."

She felt her stomach sink. She was ready to collapse when Kisuke spoke up, "I _do _know a way... but it's _you_ who will have to bring him back."

Her eyes widened, "Wh-why me?"

Kisuke looked at her calmly, "You two share a connection, ever since the night he became one of us. Ever since you brought your blade through his heart. It is in fact one of the strongest connections known to Soul Society, and you two didn't even realise it when it happened," he gave her a small smile, "But now, Rukia, you will use this power to it's utmost ability. You will join your mind, your inner-being... with Ichigo."

"What?"

Kisuke raised his hat, "Are you _willing_ to go through with this?"

Rukia froze, her mind was racing. She heaved a deep sigh, "I'll do _anything _to bring back Ichigo."

Kisuke stood up, extending his hand to her, "Then come. We have to get you on track as quickly as possible." She followed him into the room where Ichigo lay on a futon. Her eyes watched sadly, he was panting, shivering. Kisuke walked to his side, covering him up with a woolen blanket. He turned back to Rukia, "You should know, that by connecting your minds, Ichigo may well see some of _your _dreams as well..."

She swallowed hard, "Let's get this done," her eyes focused on her friend, "We can't waste any time."

Kisuke nodded. He gestured her to lie down on the free futon next to the one Ichigo lay on. She obliged.

Kisuke kneeled down beside her, "You ready?"

She nodded silently.

And he began.

"Oh sun and moon..."

Her eyes fell heavily.

"Join these dreamers..."

She took in a deep breath.

"Let them find peace."

And then... nothing. All was dark.

When she opened her eyes she shot up, looking around in a frenzy. She was surrounded by skyscrapers of various heights, a bright blue sky above her. Not too far away, a man, standing on the hilt of a sword, watched her.

"Hello?" she called out. She didn't expect an answer...

Which is why she jumped when she received one, "Kuchiki-san..."Rukia spun round, only to come face to face with a strange looking man with long black hair and shades. He stood on the hilt of a standing sword. She had never met the man before, but she knew him.

"Zangetsu..." she breathed.

Light flashed across the shades, "I thought you might know me." he looked around at their surroundings, "Ichigo appears to be... in trouble."

Rukia nodded, "Can you help me?"

The man shook his head grimly, "Unfortunately, no. It is not my place.I cannot help with matters such as these."

The raven-haired girl lowered her head, "I see..."

"I do, however, know of someone who may _be_ able to help."

She perked up, "Really? Who?"

Suddenly, she felt a gentle tugging on her pants. She turned around to see a young boy, no older than nine. She gazed at the orange head of hair with wide eyes, "You're..."

The boy looked up with a large smile, "Kurosaki Ichigo!" he beamed, "Nice to meet you."

Zangetsu's voice became softer as he spoke to the younger Ichigo, "Ichigo... would you mind helping Rukia find her missing friend?"

The little boy smiled cheerfully, "Of course not! He reached up and grabbed Rukia's hand, "Come on, lady! Lets go find your buddy!" Rukia was still in a state of shock as the little Ichigo pulled her away.

He took her away from Zangetsu and stopped, "Ok, do you know where to start looking?"

Rukia stuttered for a moment. Then, "In his dreams." she didn't expect him to understand, but the young boy nodded, "Ok!"

He grabbed her hand again, "Come on then!"

She suddenly realised they were at the edge of one of the buildings, "We're gonna jump?" she gasped.

He nodded, "Yup! Ready?"

Rukia swallowed hard, "Alright."

"Go!"

Her feet left the ground, and they plummeted down. Rukia squinted to see. It seemed like they were falling into nothing. But when they stopped, "What the..." she stared around her.

They were in, what Rukia considered to be one of the most amazing places she had ever seen. Surrounded by tiny lights, it appeared to look like the centre of the universe. Surrounding her were many doors. The young Ichigo looked confused.

"Huh, I don't remember there being so many before." he mused out loud, pointing to the doors.

Rukia remembered that Kisuke joined their minds. She assumed that some of these doors, held her own dreams... her own nightmares.

The little Ichigo shuddered, "It's cold." she stated plainly, "Lets move on fast, Ok?"

Rukia nodded. She closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint where Ichigo was.

But nothing.

She sighed, "It won't work..."

Ichigo looked at her, "What won't work?"

"My friend," she said gently, "I can't feel him."

The boy looked at her suspiciously. Then he asked a question, "Want me to try?"

Rukia shook her head, "I don't think that would be such a good idea..."

The cheerful face on the young boy turned serious, "Look Rukia," he said in a voice that held all the strength of the Ichigo she knew. She looked at the little boy in shock, "If we don't find Ichigo.. then we're _all_ in trouble..."

At that the young boy before her began to change. He grew taller, more toned, more handsome. His orange hair was just a little longer, and Rukia was left facing the Ichigo she had come to save. But it didn't last long. The colour drained from him. His eyes became black with yellow orbs. He was a hollow. She could feel it.

Ichigo's inner Hollow.

The new Ichigo stared her right in the eye, "I don't like the idea of sleeping forever more, alright!" He stated, snapping a little. His voice was like Ichigo's... but twisted.

She nodded slowly, stunned by what she was looking at, "Who are you?" she questioned quietly.

He scoffed, "I don't go by a name," Rukia looked apprehensive. The hollow noticed and heaved a sigh, _Damn you Ichigo! Why you gotta go all soft for her?! _He straightened up, "But, if it helps you shut your trap and hurry up saving Ichigo... then you can call me... Hichigo."

Rukia did not speak, simply nodding once again.

Hichigo rolled his eyes, "Alright, lets go," he began walking towards a random door, "You might not wanna get lost," he stated nonchalantly, "It can get real screwed up around here. And, unlike Ichigo, I don't care for saving people."

* * *

"Ichigo...?"

He opened his eyes slowly. _'I must've passed out...'_

"Ichigo?" the voice called him again.

He looked up at the figure before him. He didn't know what to feel. He was afraid to be happy, but he was...

"Rukia!"

* * *

**Alright! there we go!**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. A World Of Illusions

**Hey, me agian.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I wasn't too sure about it. If it sucks though, I can just edit :P**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Hichigo watched silently as she marched ahead of him. He knew what she was doing. She was attempting to trace Ichigo's reiatsu, in the hopes of finding him faster. It was pointless. They were _in _Ichigo. His mind at least. His reiatsu was everywhere.

But, for some reason, he didn't want to be the one to explain that to her.

So they continued, silently.

_'Ichigo you fool! Why did you have to get me dragged into this?!'_

Rukia sighed heavily. She was developing a headache from her constant search for Ichigo's spirit pressure, she was feeling dizzier every step she took, and not having someone to yell at was beginning to take it's tole on the raven-haired girl.

"Rukia," Hichigo called. She stopped, turning to face him, but he was still walking on, "You may not know... but this place is where _Ichigo_ keeps his 'various' memories..."

It took Rukia a moment to realise what he was talking about, she stared after him apprehensively, "These _memories_... could they include... Hollows?"

He looked back at her with a sinister smirk, "My, my... you caught on faster than I expected."

Rukia cursed under her breath, quickening her pace to catch up with Hichigo. They seemed to be walking in a continuous line, until their surroundings began to change. The white void slowly faded, replaced by...

"Karakura!" Rukia gasped.

Hichigo grimaced, and Rukia suspected he knew more about this than he was letting on.

"Rukia..."

She glanced over to him, "What?"

"Do you remember... ever having a dream like this?"

His voice wasn't as powerful anymore, almost fearful. She shook her head slowly, "Can't say I've ever dreamt of here, no."

At this the Ichigo copy clenched his eyes shut. Just then, rain fell. It was suddenly pouring from the sky. Rukia stood still, stunned by the massive change in weather. To her right, the river was now almost overflowing with water. Hichigo heaved a sigh, "No matter what happens next..." he called out over the sound of rain splashing the ground, "No matter how much you want to. _Do __**not **_help Ichigo!"

Rukia looked at him curiously. Then, she could hear footsteps coming from behind. She spun round to see the young Ichigo from before. He wore his yellow rain coat, and a goofy grin. Holding his hand was, "Masaki?!" Rukia breathed heavily, _'She's about to die!'_

They stood still as both Kurosaki mother and son walked by, oblivious to both Rukia and Hichigo. Once they passed, Hollow Ichigo began a steady pace behind them. Rukia was about to follow, but he spoke, "Unless you're _sure_ you won't interfere... it would be wise not to come until it's over."

She scowled, "I _know _not to mess around with people's minds!" she hissed, continuing her steady pace after him, "That's exactly what got Ichigo into this mess in the first place."

He sighed, "I think you'll find it's not as easy as you think."

Rukia glared at the Ichigo copy, about to snap at him when, "Ichigo!" Masaki cried.

Rukia looked to see the young Ichigo jumping over the fence, running towards the river. There a young girl stood dangerously close to the edge. She knew this story, and what was about to happen. Masaki was running after her son now.Young Ichigo lunged out to stop the girl, and Rukia could see his shock as she suddenly disappeared. Ichigo fell flat on his face. Masaki was but feet away, when she froze. She was eyeing something. Something, it seemed, only she could see. Then Rukia saw it, _'Grand fisher.'_

Masaki glanced from the Hollow, to her son who lay unconscious on the ground. She made a dive toward Ichigo. She wrapped her arms around him, "Stay away!" she cried, as Grand Fisher came closer.

"No!" Rukia made to run towards the two, but a strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She glared angrily at Hichigo, "Let me go!"

"I can't."

She turned back to the scene. Grand Fisher took his first lash at Masaki. Then again, and again. But she never let go of her son. Rukia struggled against Hichigo's grasp, "We have to help them!"

He pulled her back further, "We _can't_!"

She looked up at him, frantic, "But..."

Masaki's pained cries could be heard behind her. Hichigo's eyes remained focused on the scene but Rukia could not look. She heard a sickening crack behind her. She was about to turn to see, despite everything. But he didn't let her.

The Hollow Ichigo held her in place, facing his chest. She looked up. His eyes. They looked... sad.

She heard the sound of Masaki finally falling to the ground. Hichigoalmost flinched. Their surroundings changed once more. The white began to return. The last sounds heard were the constant rain...

... and a traumatized child, "MOMMY!"

She clenched her eyes shut. The tears were threatening to fall. She was clutching on Hichigo's robes , refusing to open her eyes. Just incase...

"Rukia..."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. The Ichigo copy was looking down at her with his usual scowl, "It's Ok. It's gone." Rukia nodded.

She rubbed her eyes, letting out a shakey breath. She released him, turning away, "Where do we go now?"

Hichigo began walking, "This way." he mumbled. She followed silently.

* * *

Inoue's cries could be heard throughout Urahara Shouten. She had come on simple business, and to see Jinta and Ururu. Tessai had answered the door and, not knowing the situation, had assumed that the young girl had been called to see to Ichigo's injuries. He led her through the shop without a word. When she lay eyes on Ichigo, there was no way of preventing her from tears.

He was lying on the futon, shaking violently. His face held an expression of utter fear and he was as pale as a ghost. Kisuke had ran in to see what the commotion was, quickly followed by Yoruichi. Both scowled at the situation. Yoruichi had since then been attempting to calm the young girl down, while Kisuke tended to the two unconscious Shinigami.

"What's happened?" she asked weakly.

Kiskue explained the fight, and it's outcome. This proved to only make Inoue worse. Ichigo began to mumble something, catching everyone's attention. Kisuke watched him, studying the orange-haired man, "Still at stage one..." he said quietly, but Yoruichi had heard it.

"There are more stages?" her voice rose a little.

Kisuke grimaced at the question. He faced both women, nodding, "Five..."

Yoruichi glared at him furiously, "You told Kuchiki-san there was only _one_!_"_

He lowered his head, "I did that only so she would hurry. We can't afford _any_ time to be wasted!"

The woman sighed, "What other stages are there?" she asked eventually.

Kisuke gestured them to sit. Inoue kept her eyes on Ichigo as the shopkeeper spoke, "They get progressively worse as you go along. The first, the one I explained to Kuchiki-san, is where the victim witnesses the pain and sacrifice of others for him..."

"And..." Inoue pressed.

Kisuke lifted his hat and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "The second... is a measure taken to make the victim believe the trap is more than just that. It will cause the victim to start thinking his dreams are more of a reality. It's difficult to explain..." he sighed, "They awake in a world quite like the one they left... with some _minor_ differences. Once they feel even a little comfortable... their world, will come apart."

"And when do you think this stage will begin?" Yoruichi asked, a little frightened by what she had just heard.

Kisuke was ready to answer when Ichigo mumbled something, grasping everyone's attention.

"Rukia...?"

He shook his head in despondency, "It already has..."

* * *

Her eyes had never looked more warm, "Rukia?" he coughed. He lay on a futon in Urahara Shouten.

She gave him a soft smile, "How do you feel?"

He winked, "Never better." He knew she wouldn't believe it, but it had made her laugh... just a little. He leaned up, but Rukia held him down on the futon, "You can't, your wounds haven't healed enough yet."

He sighed, "Fine."

There was a pause. "Rukia?"

"Hmm?" she hummed with an act of happiness.

"Are you Ok?" he was worried.

She looked stunned by his question at first. Then she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. He went to reach her, but in the process opened one of his many wounds. He hissed in pain, causing her immediate attention, "Ichigo!" she placed her hand on his chest, applying pressure to the wound, slowly stopping the bleeding.

He watched her for a few minutes, "You didn't answer my question." he stated stubbornly.

She let out a shaky breath, "You... you scared me Ichigo," her tear-filled eyes met his, "I thought you were..." she trialled off, looking away.

Ichigo cursed his own stupidity. He lay his head back on the pillow, remembering the attack, "What happened?"

Rukia bowed her head, remembering he incident, "You collapsed..." she muttered, "Just about to fall into Goldtooth's curse when..."

"When?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Kisuke arrived. Saved us both."

His eyes widened, "Seriously?"

She nodded, her faint smile fading fast, "Ichigo..."

He perked up, "Yeah?"

She clenched her hands at her side, avoiding his gaze, "Please..." her voice was lower than a whisper, "don't scare me like that again."

A wave of guilt hit him. He caught her eye, and gestured her to come closer. He pulled her to him, in what he hoped would be a comforting embrace. She lay her head on his chest, and he bared the twinge of pain it caused. He ran his hand through her silky hair, "I'm sorry, Rukia."

When his wounds had healed better, and he could stand again, Ichigo decided to head home. Rukia walked closed beside him, her mood lifted again.

_'So... that vision, of my mom... of Inoue... it was just a dream... a dream I had while I was unconscious." _he mused. Once the house was in view, Rukia picked up the pace, "Come on, Ichigo!"

She began to run, and he followed pursuit, "Wait up, Midget!"

She laughed at his comment, now at the front door, "your mom won't like you calling me a Midget!" she teased.

He froze, "What?!"

At that the door opened, "Hello, kids." Kurosaki Masaki stood in the doorway, smiling warmly at them both.

Rukia bowed her head, "Hello Kurosaki-san."

Masaki laughed at her greeting, "Rukia... by now you should know to just call me Masaki!"

Rukia flushed, "Oh, right... sorry... I keep forgetting."

Masaki patted her shoulder, "Think nothing of it Rukia-chan," her gaze fell to Ichigo, "Ichigo! Glad to see your feeling better."

He watched her in utter shock, "Wh- who are you?" he asked, his voice panicked.

She gave him a worried look, as did Rukia, "Ichigo?" Rukia began, "That's your mom..."

Ichigo looked at the raven-haired girl as if she was nuts, "What?! Rukia, my mom is _dead_!"

"Ichigo!" Masaki gasped.

He did not look at the woman. His eyes focused on a confused Rukia, "Ichigo, your mom's fine... but I'm not too sure about you..."

Masaki gave a weak smile, "Rukia-chan, it's alright. Kisuke told me to watch out for this. Ichigo came vary close to falling under the curse. Side-affects were expected." Rukia nodded, but Ichigo could tell she remained weary.

That whole day Ichigo had watched his mother suspiciously, but she never seemed out of place. She acted just as he knew her to act, spoke just the way he would expect, and she adored Rukia. Ichigo watched his sisters following their mom around the house, just admiring her really. It all seemed so... real.

Was it?

Maybe he _did_ suffer some effects of the curse. What if his memory _was_ affected? What if his mom...

really was still alive?

That night had come along quickly, "Look at the time," Isshin gawked at his watch, "It's gotten far too late. Head on up to bed now you lot, go on!"

All nodded and they quietly marched upstairs. Ichigo expected Rukia to head off in the direction of Karin and Yuzu's room when they reached the second floor, but instead she continued following after him. He was curious, but didn't ask any questions.

Until he saw two beds in his room, "What the..." he watched Rukia pull down the sheets of the second bed and quickly hop in, "What's up Ichigo?"

"Since when do you sleep in _my_ room?" he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

She watched him with a worried expression, "Ichigo... I've been sleeping here for like _ever_." she hopped back out of the bed, walking towards him. She placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you _sure _you're feeling Ok?"

Ichigo sighed. He _was_ going nuts. He forgot something as simple as where Rukia was sleeping. He thought his mother was _dead_! He nodded slowly, "Yeah... I guess I'm just exhausted. Sorry."

She smiled faintly, "Don't worry about it." she returned to her bed. Ichigowalked over to his own. He let out a relieved sigh as he lay down, "Night, Rukia." He fell asleep before his head had even hit the pillow.

He was back in his own bed.

He was home.

* * *

"Look out!" Hichigo had called, blocking the strike that had been aimed at Rukia.

She panted, regaining her balance, "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes in frustration, turning back to their enemies. Out of ten, four remained. Both had sustained a few hits, but neither had given up fighting yet. They had become surrounded by these Hollows not too long after they had set off walking again. Rukia remembered many of them. Ichigo had defeated all of them before.

She charged at another one, taking a fast swing at the hollow's mask. It hadn't a chance to retaliate and Rukia cut through it. She looked back. She could have sworn that Hichigo wore a faint smile at the sight, but she didn't have enough time to notice, "Watch it!"

Hichigo turned back to see all three remaining enemies leap up in a joint attack. He hadn't enough time.

"Second dance," Rukia spoke calmly, "Hakuren." A wave of ice burst from her zanpakuto. Hichigo just missed it as it froze all three Hollows mid-jump.

He grunted, "Thanks..." as he gasped for breath.

Rukia nodded, "Let's go."

"Yeah."

They walked a while more, still in silence. Then, she was taken aback. When Hichigo spoke, "Do you have Bankai?" he asked gruffly.

She shook her head, "Sorry..."

He threw him eyes upward, "Don't be sorry, idiot. It just might've come in helpful."

He walked on without another word.

"How are you joined to Ichigo?"

He stopped walking, turning to face Rukia, his brow raised, "What kinda _stupid_ question is that?"

She didn't phase by his remark. He sighed, "You're the one who went to Shinigami University... you tell me."

They continued walking. Rukia thought about it, "We were taught that every Shinigami has an evil side. An... _inner Hollow_."

Hichigo nodded, not showing much interest, "Yeah..."

She eyed him curiously, "If that's the case... then why are _you_ able to come out so easy, and not... not..."

"Not _your_ inner Hollow?" he questioned.

She looked stunned for a moment, but nodded.

Hichigo sighed, "Ichigo wanted to become more powerful, by _any_ means," he looked away from the raven-haired girl, "I guess you could call me 'any means'."

"When..." she trailed off, trying to phrase her question correctly.

He exhaled harshly, frustration obvious, "Look, kid," he began, "Ichigo wanted more power so he could save _you_. Back when _you_ were in trouble he did _everything_ to help _you_. He even pulled me out. Though... he didn't really know exactly what he was doing at the time. I am _nothing _like Ichigo."

Rukia looked at the guy, wide-eyed, "Ichigo... He did it to save... _me_?"

The Hollow slapped his forehead, spinning round to continue walking.

She shook her head, persuading herself to hold back her guilt until after Ichigo was safe. She caught up with Hichigo. A deafening roar was suddenly heard. Hichigo reacted, drawing his blade. A white version of Zangetsu. He scanned their surroundings. A mist creeped up around them. Rukia immediately lost sight of the Hollow Ichigo, "Rukia!" he called.

She went to reply, but an enemy creeped up behind her. She spun round, blocking the attack that had been aimed at her head. In the distance she could hear Hichigo meeting blades with another enemy.

She parried again, this time taking a swing at the hollow after. She slit across it's leg, causing it to scream out in pain. It took an angry shot at Rukia, knocking her to the ground. Dazed, she looked around. The Hollow took another swipe for her. She rolled along the ground. The Hollow's blade crashed into the hard floor, just where her head had been.

She jumped back to her feet, preparing for another attack. The Hollow lunged at her, she blocked, feigning a jump-kick. As the hollow went to dodge the false attack, Rukia rammed her blade through it's mask. It vanished with an earpiercing scream.

Just as Rukia was about to breath a sigh of relief, Hichigo roared out in pain. She spun towards the sound, faintly seeing two figures through the mist. Hichigo was on the ground, panting heavily, "Hichigo!" she ran towards him, but he ordered her to stop.

"Stay back! Let me handle this," he rose to his feet, grasping his blade his weak hands. Rukia furrowed her brow at the sight, _'Not like Ichigo, my ass!'_

He dodged an attack, jumping away and landing on, what Rukia noted, was his injured leg. It gave way, causing him to fall. The Hollow wasted no time in striking. It brought the blade down on Hichigo. He howled as it cut a gash into his right arm.

His blood was black.

Rukia gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to stand for this. She needed a distraction, "Under the celestial ruby, shall my voice roar like a thunder. Hadou #2, Beniikazuchi." A bolt of red lightening shot from her index finger at the enemy. It didn't have any long lasting damages, but the loud noise was enough to break his concentration for a second, _'Yes!'_

She swiped at the Hollow's mask with her blade, cutting right through it. It let out a shrill scream, but she didn't bother to watch it dematerialize, "Hichigo..."

The Hollow looked away, shame on his face, "Get lost, I can heal myself."

Rukia scoffed, "Yeah right! All you gotta do is shut up and let me help you, got that?"

He looked at her, a little stunned, "Fine." he muttered.

Rukia studied his wounds, "Nothing too serious..." she mused out loud, causing Hichigo to throw her an angry glare. He clasped her hands together, "Reihei #3, Hanagami Sousei."

Her hands glowed a pale green as she held them up to his wounds. He closed his eyes, frustrated by the wave of pure reiatsu flowing into him. He knew she was only doing this because...

_'Why was she doing this?'_ he pondered.

After a few moments he no longer felt pain in his wounds as the injuries he sustained healed up, "Thanks..." he muttered under his breath, not looking at Rukia.

She gave a faint smile, "No problem."

He sighed, looking over at her. Inspecting her for wounds, "You don't look so bad. You got it easy."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

_Definitely like Ichigo._

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" a familiar sound as Ishinn Kurosaki came barging through the door. Ichigo was not surprised. Just as his father went to jump kick him, Ichigo jumped from the bed, giving the old man an uppercut to the jaw.

Isshin howled, his lip bleeding, "I bith ma thong..." he groaned. Ichigo raised his brow as his father stuck out his now swollen tongue, weeping.

Rukia scrapped herself from the bed, "Morning," she yawned, standing up and walking towards the door. She passed the two, ignoring their morning routine.

Ichigo threw a glare to his father before exiting the room after the raven-haired girl.

After breakfast Ichigo and Rukia sat in the living room watching T.V. when Masaki walked in, "Oh good, you're here! Ichigo I was about to walk down to the store and I was wondering if you two would like to join me."

Rukia grinned, nodding, "Of course." she jumped to her feet, pulling Ichigo up. He groaned, shaking his head. She tugged harder on his sleeve, "Ichigo! Come on!"

He sighed, "Fine."

As they walked down by the riven bank Ichigo watched his mother talking to Rukia just ahead. He smiled, _'They really do get along...'_

"Ichigo?"

He perked up at the call, "Ye..." he trailed off. He couldn't remember the last time he had used this phrase. _'Damn, I was hit __**hard**__!' _"Yeah, mom?"

Masaki gestured him to come over. He picked up the pace, "What's up?"

She pulled a camera out of her bag, "Ichigo, could you take a photo of me and Rukia by the river? It's just so beautiful here."

Ichigo nodded, taking the camera from her hand, "Ok..." he held it up to focus, "Smile."

Everything seemed to freeze as Masaki suddenly grabbed Rukia by the throat. She held up the raven-haired girl by the neck. "Mom!" he gasped.

Rukia looked terrified as she tightened her grasp, cutting off her air, "Ichigo! Help me!"

"Rukia!" he looked frantic, "Mom! Let her go!"

Masaki turned her head towards him. But she wasn't Masaki anymore. He could feel it, "Who would you choose, Ichigo?" she sneered, tightening her grasp further, causing Rukia to exclaim, "Ichigo!"

"Rukia!" he looked to his mother in horror, "Mom! Stop!"

At that Masaki threw Rukia to the ground, smacking her head off the side of a rock. The girl groaned, trying to regain her composure. Masaki grinned evilly at her son, "Ichigo, surely you love your mother enough to help her."

Rukia held a look of terror as she gazed from Kurosaki mother to son, "Ichigo... please!"

"Shut up, Rukia!" he looked her in the eye, "I'm not going to allow you come to harm!"

She watched him, stunned, "Ichigo..."

Masaki glared at him, "You are no son of mine!" she hissed, approaching Ichigo menacingly. She held a dagger loosely in her hand.

Ichigo shook his head slowly, disbelief written on his features, "No... mom no..."

She jabbed the blade into his stomach. He gasped, unable to move. Masaki pulled out the blade roughly. He fell to his knees, "Why?" he breathed.

"You have to make a choice," she spoke simply, "Who is the most important person in your life?"

Ichigo couldn't answer, "I..."

"Just choose, Ichigo..." Rukia said gently, "The sooner you do, the sooner this will all be over."

He shook his head, looking at Rukia disbelievingly, "I can't!"

Masaki sighed, "Then I guess we have no choice." Rukia nodded, and both drew swords, "But to fight..."

Ichigo gasped, "No!"

But they began. Masaki immediately took the upper hand, slashing Rukia's leg almost immediately. Staggering, Rukia had trouble delivering blows, and found dodging even more difficult.

After only a few horrific moments, Rukia was on her knees. She spluttered, coughing up blood. Ichigo's breath quickened, "Rukia, no!"

He jumped across, pushing his mother out of the way. Masaki growled, her focus turning to him, "You..." she growled. Masaki spun round, about to strike her own son. Ichigo closed his eyes. There was the sound of a blade cutting flesh, but it was not his.

He opened his eyes.

"Rukia!"

The raven-haired girl stood between them, pierced by the blade that had been meant for Ichigo. She collapsed to the ground, "No!"

He kneeled down at her side. Her weak eyes met his, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't say that, idiot." he gave her a ghost of a smile. _'Don't die!'_

She never said goodbye. She just... stopped breathing. Ichigo shook her, "Rukia? Rukia!"

No response.

He looked around for his mother, but she had vanished.

He was all alone.

Again.

_No!_

The scene vanished, and Ichigo returned to the blank abyss.

"_Get me out of here!" _he roared, "LET ME OUT!" he fell to his knees, panting, panic overwhelming him, "I want to go..."

_'Home...'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

* * *


	4. Isolation And Hidden Truths

**Alright, where to begin...**

**Fourth chapter. Yay! I didn't get bored of this quite as fast as I expected I would! Thanks to all you guys who have commented thus far! Sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, but I have a LOAD of extra work on my plate at present, so I thought I'd just say it here, THANK YOU!! YOU ALL ROCK! I'd also like to thank those of you who PM(ed) me on the story, your opinions were quite awesome and I think I've tried adding as much of them into the story as I can. I won't say who, but whoever wanted to read about Kaien... you may be a little happy with this chapter... but I'm not too sure.**

**Also, to who ever wanted to see HichigoRukia action... I couldn't really put it in large scale to this story, but I tried to leave you a little something. Maybe in future fics! I promise I'll try to make it a priority!**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Yoshie!**

* * *

Inoue ran a shaky hand through Ichigo's hair, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun... what are you thinking now?"

* * *

"I want to go home..." he whispered again, hoarse from shouting. He couldn't get the image of Rukia's dying eyes from his mind. _She can't really be dead... _He thought desperately, _I __need__ her not to be dead!_

He knew. He knew that the woman who did that to Rukia had not been his mother. He knew that she was... something else. But what he didn't know... was just how real everything else was. Was he woman some kind of disguised enemy? And was Rukia in fact... dead? He couldn't imagine how he would go on if that were the case.

He sat there for what felt like hours, days, years. He sat there wondering if he was ever going to see day light again. If he was ever going to see...

"Rukia's dead..."

Ichigo jumped at the voice, scanning his surroundings, "Hello?" he called.

"Rukia's dead..." the voice repeated, "And it's all _your_ fault!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo bellowed, unsure to what he was shouting at, "Show yourself!"

There was a pause where Ichigo thought he had imagined the voice. Then, "Very well..."

Out of the mist a figure could faintly be seen. Slowly, the figure turned into a man as he approached. Not much taller than Ichigo. But his face—

They could've been brothers.

"Wh- who are you?" Ichigo breathed as he took a step back, noting their similar features. Yes, he did look like Ichigo, only taller and with darker hair.

The man scoffed, "That's not important!"

Ichigo stayed silent, staring. The man sighed, "Call me Kaien..."

* * *

Ichigo looked extremely restless, and had Kisuke quite worried.

Yoruichi replaced the damp cloth on the young Shinigami's forehead with a fresh one, giving him a look of sympathy before turning to the shopkeeper, "So... isolation, huh?"

Kisuke nodded grimly from his place in the corner of the room, "The third of five stages. The victim is left completely alone, until it seems they are ready to lose all hope. When that unfortunate moment occurs, the victim is tempted..."

"Tempted?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yes. Tempted with something he desires more than life itself. A bargain is made... with high stakes."

"Such as?"

He sighed, "Such as, giving your life to someone you have never met, but who has all the right answers."

Yoruichi's brow furrowed, "Why someone you've never met?"

"Because, so far everyone Ichigo cares about has hurt him, one way or another. He now feels safer with a complete stranger than with the people he loves most."

The woman gave Ichigo a worried look, "He's a strong kid though, Urahara. Do you think he'll fall for it?"

At her question, Kisuke grimaced, "Ichigo is strong for his friends. So to answer your question; most definitely."

Yoruichi's eyes widened as they fell on the unconscious form of Rukia, _Please hurry..._

* * *

"What was that?" Rukia stalled, causing Hichigo to look around.

"Probably just another Hollow," he replied, sounding uninterested, "Lets keep going. Before it catches up to us."

The raven-haired girl nodded, continuing on.

She eyed Hichigo as she walked behind him. His spirit pressure was fluctuating. Similar to what Ichigo's does when he's worried...

"Hichigo, Are you alright?"

Her temporary partner stopped, turning back to face Rukia with a scowl that would put Ichigo's to shame.

"What gives you the right to ask me that?" he questioned darkly.

Taken aback by Hichigo's sudden twist, Rukia furrowed her brow. She gazed at her feet as she spoke, "Whenever there's something wrong with Ichigo... I just know immediately. I never have to ask, and I always try to help. I know you say you're nothing alike," he watched as a glistening tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground, "But I need to feel like he's here. I _need _him to know that..." she trailed off, "I need him."

Hichigo stood still for a moment, just looking at the torn girl before him, _Damn you Ichigo... you really messed this up! _He approached her hesitantly. She shook as she sobbed quietly. He reached out before he knew what he was doing, wrapping an arm around Rukia and pulling her in to him. She sobbed into his chest, "I don' know how he found the strength to come after me back then..." she spoke between sobs, "It's so hard to keep hope."

Hichigo sighed, "Ever think that maybe Ichigo thinks... more of you?"

She looked up at him, confused. She sniffled, "What do you mean?"

Hichigo gave her the ghost of a smile, shaking his head slowly, "Nevermind. If you feel ready, we should really get a move on."

She nodded, wiping her eyes, "Yeah, Ok."

* * *

Ichigo listened to the man's proposal, "So, you can bring her back, right?"

Kaien nodded, "But you have to do something for me too."

"I'll do anything."

The dark-haired man cracked a wide smile, "Good... that's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear..."

Ichigo wasn't paying attention, "When can you bring her back?"

* * *

Hichigo stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Rukia questioned.

His eyes narrowed, "It's happening..." _We're too late!_

"What's happening?" Rukia asked, her voice filled with worry.

Hichigo closed his eyes, _Dammit! _He turned to Rukia, "You have to continue on your own. If I go any closer it'll only make things worse."

Rukia shook her head fearfully, "No..."

"You _have_ to." he pressed.

"I can't!"

He grabbed her shoulders, holding her gently, but sternly, "Yes, you _can_!" He heaved a sigh, "Rukia... when all this is over. When everything goes back to normal, tell Ichigo that I said to tell you everything."

She cut across, "But—"

Tell him," Hichigo continued, "to teach you Bankaiaswell. You said before, you don't know it yet, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts, " he pressed, "Now go."

She walked away, despite everything. She looked back, "You know," she said quietly, "You really _are _a lot like Ichigo."

He smirked at the girl before him, "It's gonna be great to finally have you out of my way, I can tell ya!" he gave her a small wink as she turned and continued on alone.

_Ichigo... if you hurt her... I will make you pay.

* * *

_____

"What?" Ichigo repeated breathlessly.

"You simply have to give me full control," the dark-haired man continued.

"Of what?" Ichigo looked around, hoping something would come along and make it all easier, "My powers? Is that it? You want my powers. Take them!"

Kaien shook his head, "Ichigo... you said you would give me _anything_. I'm asking you... for everything. Your powers, your mind, your soul, your control..."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Why?" he breathed.

"Because I _know _you think Rukia's worth it." he gave Ichigo a common look, "But Ichigo, if I'm in control then, at least this won't be such a lonely place."

Ichigo shook his head, "I can't." he protested, "Rukia..."

"Is dead... because of _you,_" Kaien cut across, "But I can bring her back."

Ichigo held a hand up to silence the man. His mind was racing. Could what this man, this Kaien, be saying... true? Or is the man yet another enemy? So far... he had cost so many people pain. Ichigo didn't feel able to live with hurting another one of his friends. He couldn't live with himself if he lost Rukia. He couldn't _live_ without her.

_Are you serious? You decide you love Rukia now?! When she's nowhere to be found, you decide to fall in love with her! Kurosaki... you idiot!_

Love? No... it was too sudden, too crazy. Wasn't it?

Ichigo gave a defeated sigh, "Alright... I'll give you everything," he looked the man in the eye, "But I want to see Rukia first."

Kaien flashed him a sinister smile, "But of course."

* * *

"Ichigo... where are you?" Rukia whispered. A mist appeared as she exhaled. It was colder here. A part of her prayed that she would not find Ichigo alone in such a horrible place. Despite the pure whiteness surrounding her... it felt so... cold... depressing... isolated.

"Ichigo?" she called.

* * *

He spun round at the sound of her voice, _Is it? She's alive? He brought her back!_

"Rukia," he was physically drained, but that didn't stop him. He had heard her calling out to him. He wouldn't go without seeing her once more, "Rukia!"

She heard him. Rukia set off at a run. Unsure of where she was going, but following Ichigo's voice had never led her astray yet. She had heard him. Or was she beginning to lose her mind?

"Rukia!"

Nope! She had heard him! She ran into a screen of misty fog. Unable to see, she called, "Ichigo!"

As soon as the name had left her lips, he was there.

In the distance, she saw his orange spiky hair. But beside him...

Her body froze, trembling at the sight, "Kaien?!"

Ichigo was beaming, "You're alive!" he breathed, _Kaien wasn't lying..._

Rukia gave Ichigo a curious look, "Of course I'm alive. Since when wasn't I?" she eyed Kaien with a mixture of fear and suspicion.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he spun round to face the dark-haired man, "You lied?!"

Kaien looked from Rukia to Ichigo, a smile creeping across his lips, "But you still promised."

Rukia glanced from one man to the other, "What's going on?!"

Before she could receive an answer, Kaien dug his hand into Ichigo's chest. Rukia watched in horror as Kaien sank into him. Ichigo roared in pain, "Rukia, run!"

"Ichigo!"

Then, there was laughter.

He was laughing, "Silly Rukia..." Ichigo sang as he looked up at her with empty eyes, "You didn't listen to his last words..." he pulled Zangetsu from his back, "And now... you're gonna die here!"

She didn't see the attack, but she felt it. Ichigo slashed her across the stomach. She fell to the floor, pain pinning her there. From the corner of her eye, Ichigo was smiling.

_Ichigo... no!

* * *

_

**Sorry if it's short, but hey! Hope you liked this one! **

**Ciao for now!**

**Yosh!**


	5. Take Over Interrupted

**Ok! Hello!**

**This is it, the last chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you thought when you're done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or the characters, or Ichigo (sob)**

* * *

"Ichigo…" her voice was weak, and she was pleading. Not for her life, but for him, "Don't… don't forget who you are…"

Was it so childish, that she had hoped that would work? That he would hear her words and suddenly find himself again. If it was… then it was just one more childish dream crushed. As his warm brown eyes did not return. They stayed cold, harsh… dead.

'_Ichigo…' _She could not believe how, at a time like this all she could think was, '_I'm sorry… I didn't protect you…'_

He swung his blade down, and Rukia clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the strike, for the pain…

But the pain never did come.

A sudden clash of metal startled her, and her eyes shot open to see a Zanpakuto, so similar to the one that was about to slay her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed to its wielder, "H-Hichigo!"

The pale-skinned Ichigo stared down at her, his golden eyes were… soft, "Are you Ok?" he asked through gritted teeth as he fought against his other. All Rukia could do was nod, '_He came… but why?'_

As if he had read her thoughts, he pushed the possessed Ichigo back, standing in front of Rukia with his blade ready, his back to her, "Couldn't let you have all the fun." He stated, a sneer in his voice.

He had expected her to move, to run, but she didn't. She didn't even get up.

He could understand, although he didn't quite agree. Ichigo's attack had hurt her more than just physically, "Rukia…"

Her attention was immediately received as he titled his head ever so slightly to look at her, but still keeping his focus on Ichigo, who had yet to make another move, "I want you to run…"

Her eyes widened at the hollow's words. '_Run? Now? With Ichigo like this?!'_

"N-no!"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "You're hurt." His voice sounded so like Ichigo's then. The voice Ichigowould use whenever she would receive a blow in battle. He sounded… guilty…

…worried…

"I'm fine." She replied, defiantly. This caused Hichigo to scoff.

"No… you're not!"

"And what do you care?!" she felt herself snap, anger welling inside her. She had to let it out, "You don't give a _damn_!"

The enemy, Ichigo, seemed almost amused by this battle, Rukia observed. She had no idea that he was so still, because his Host was fighting back. Ichigo was fighting his captive… this parasite.

Hichigo threw her a deathly glare, but when his eyes met hers, he couldn't hold it. He clenched them shut, scowling as he looked back at the raven-haired girl once more, "If you die… I die…" his voice was almost shaking as he continued, "Ichigo gave up _everything_ for you. For what he did to save you… he ended up with me." He clenched his hands into fists, but they were shaking, "I should be able to fight him, to control him, to tear him apart from the inside out!" his voice rose at the end of that statement, but then he let his head hang a little, "But… I can't. Because every time I try… for some stupid reason I think of you!"

She gasped watching as the Hollow shook his head in self-disgust, "So yeah, unfortunately I _do_ give a damn! So you better just _shut up _and do as I say!" he was now facing the possessed Ichigo once more, "Run!" he hissed, but she didn't, "I said ru-"

He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rukia was now at his side, staring at the possessed Ichigo with a harsh glare, "I care for Ichigo…" she spoke suddenly, "Every single part of him," she drew her blade, pointing it at their enemy, "So don't try to tell me to run… when I can't think of a safer place… than right here."

He looked at her for a moment, stunned by her words.

Then he laughed, menacingly and loud. Rukia looked up to see the Hollow now had a new sense of motivation in his features, "You idiot! Didn't Ichigo ever tell you you talk too much!"

Before she could reply he had moved, standing in front of the enemy. He slashed across Ichigo's stomach, similar to how she had been hit previously. Ichigo roared in pain, and Rukia swore she saw the old Ichigo, just for a second. But he was gone just as fast. Now he was laughing, a manic smile forming on his face as blood poured from the wound. Hichigo quickly returned to Rukia's side.

Ichigo moved, and before anybody to stop him, he had his blade up against Rukia's throat. He pulled Rukia with him, both standing before Hichigo. The Hollow gave Ichigo a murdering glare, "Let her go!"

Another laugh, as 'Ichigo' pressed the blade against her throat a little more, just enough to draw some blood, Rukia gasped in pain and she saw Hichigo held the same look Ichigo would have…

When he was scared.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo smiled wickedly, "I believe you used the words… 'you die, I die' earlier, hmm?" Rukia let out a faint cry as more blood trickled down zangetsu. But 'Ichigo' couldn't contain his glee, "Well then… I guess this way I'll kill two birds with one stone!"

He moved to slit her throat, but before the wound could be deepened any, the possessed Ichigo roared in… pain. Zangetsu fell to the ground with a clang as 'Ichigo' raised his hands to his head, "No… I will… have control!"

She didn't know who was speaking just then, but Hichigoquickly pulled her from her captive, holding her against his chest carefully. She felt lightheaded, but she couldn't lose it now, not while Ichigo was fighting back. She needed to be there for him.

"Ichigo!" she wanted to run over, but Hichigo would not allow it, as he tightened his grip on her.

"Don't move!" he whispered, his eyes glued to the sight before them.

"But Ichigo!"

"Still isn't just Ichigo!" he retorted quickly, "And I'll be _damned_ if I let them touch you again!"

She swallowed to moisten her throat, which was suddenly very dry. She let out a shaky breath, "But… we have to help him…"

She saw the Hollow bite his lip, not looking down at her even once. He clenched his eyes shut, thinking. Then, he scooped Rukia into his arms, using shunpo to move back a safe distance. He then set her down, "I want you to use a shielding Kidou… a strong one."

Rukia furrowed her brow, "But…"

He hushed her, "Just do it, okay."

She nodded slowly, just as he turned away, "And Rukia… don't watch."

"What?!"

He hung his head, not meeting her gaze, "Just trust me… Ichigo won't want you to see this."

She watched as he walked off, "Close them!" he ordered, and she did, she clenched her eyes shut. His footsteps could be heard as he slowly walked, she assumed, towards Ichigo, who could still be heard roaring. She muttered the incantation under her breath…

Hichigo stopped a few feet from Ichigo, looking back to see Rukia suddenly surrounded by a slightly golden bubble, a small smile found its way to his lips, before he faced Ichigo once more.

'Ichigo' glared venomously, "Don't think I won't kill her if you sacrifice yourself, fool!"

The hollow laughed, catching his enemy off guard, "I don't expect you to." He took another step forward, "I'm just a messenger, per say… here to tell you…" raising his hand, he smirked at the strange look he received from 'Ichigo', "That the only person allowed take over Ichigo… is me!"

With that, the hollow thrust his hand into Ichigo's chest. Ironically enough, he prayed that Rukia had not seen him doing such a thing as he slowly seeped into Ichigo, just as the fake Kaien had done before.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, even tighter as Ichigo's screams became unbearable. She could no longer hear Hichigo, but she hoped that was how he had planned it. After a few moments more, Rukia couldn't stand it, and slowly forced open an eye. She couldn't describe how horrible the sight before her was.

Ichigo stood, doubled over in pain, pulling his hair as tears streamed down his cheeks. His cries were even more agonizing now, and he was panting for breath in between each howl. Blood dripped from his mouth, the wound on his stomach was bleeding even harder with all this pressure.

She wanted to run towards him. She got to a standing position, but didn't even leave the protective shield before she heard him, "STAY BACK!"

Ichigo was watching her, even now, he was protecting her. She gasped, wide-eyed as his pained eyes met hers. He was back… at least some what… and she couldn't help him.

Not even now.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, suddenly releasing an ear piercing scream. Rukia was blinded by a sudden flash of light, as right before her eyes, both Kaien and Hichigo appeared. Both were injured, battle-worn. Hichigo looked to be a little more so though. The Hollow grinned, "Told ya. Ichigo's _my_ bitch!"

Kaien sneered, spitting at Hichigo before raising his blade and charging at him. It seemed like time itself slowed, as Hichigo disappeared from before their eyes, effectively dodging Kaien's attack. He appeared at the man's back, blade held high.

"It's over!" at that he brought his zanpakuto down on Kaiens head. Rukia let out a small scream as the dark-haired man, the same man that she herself had killed so long ago, easily had his head split open.

But he didn't fall to the floor in a bloody mess. No. He simply vanished, as Hollows would when killed. Hichigo, panting now, spat where the body should've been, "Pathetic…" he mumbled, turning to look at Ichigo, who was not moving. He hadn't budged since they had left his body. His eyes were open, but they were dilated, lifeless.

Hichigo rolled his eyes at the sight, "Yer pathetic, King." His speech had changed slightly, and she wondered if the hollow did it on purpose around Ichigo.

He looked back at her, making a face to match the expression she had. She scowled at his mockery, causing him to laugh. He turned back to Ichigo, whispering his next words just loud enough for the lifeless boy to hear him, "Yer gonna wake the hell up, and apologize fer scarin' the shit outta her! Then, yer gonna tell 'er… everythin'… ya got that?"

He looked back at Rukia, still staring dumbfounded, "He won't bite y'know! Not now anyway." Rukia gave him a soft look, and he smirked, "Like I said, it'll be great to finally have you out of my way!"

She wanted to say something, but before words could come to mind, he literally walked into Ichigo, disappearing into her friend's body. The orange-haired teen fell to his knees but, to Rukia, he still had not moved. He didn't blink, he didn't speak. He was just as lifeless as before.

This realization hit her hard, and she felt her stomach wrench at the sight.

Cautiously, Rukiawalked forward, leaving her protective dome to approach Ichigo. She kneeled down before him, looking into his dead eyes. She felt tears wanting to fall, but she wouldn't let them.

'_I'm too late…'_

She lunged at Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his form, pulling herself close to his chest, "I'm so sorry!" she bit her lip, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Ichigo!" she felt herself sobbing, "But don't die! You're not allowed die! Remember?! You said you'd be fine! I'm holding you to your word, Kurosaki! If I haveto explain to your family that you literally killed yourself, I'll-"

She was suddenly silenced when a pair of weakened arms wrapped around her waist. Ichigo held her against him and she looked up to see his eyes were closed. When he eventually opened them, she could see…

He was there.

Ichigo looked down at her, as brown met violet, "Rukia…" he began slowly, "You talk too much."

She stared wide-eyed. She felt her heart race when he gave her a faint smile, "Are you... Ok?"

Ichigo fell back as she lashed out, smacking the side of his head. He watched as she stared furiously at him, "Am I Ok?!" she spat, "Am _I _Ok?! Look at you! You're practically torn apart, and the best you can come up with is 'Am _**I**_ Ok' ?!"

Ichigo watched, a little amused, "Rukia…"

"What if you had killed us Ichigo?!"

"Rukia…"

"What if you had died?!"

"Rukia…"

"What if-"

"**Rukia**!"

She stopped, her glistening eyes looking at the orange-haired teen. He didn't look calm. He didn't look strong. He looked weak, self-loathing, ashamed, guilty…

He didn't meet her gaze, he couldn't, "I would _never_ let you die! I would rather kill myself, than inflict a wound on you. It makes me sick to think that you're hurt because of me… and…"

He couldn't finish the sentence

Rukia appeared at his side, all anger suddenly forgotten, "Ichigo, you and I both know that I'm not going anywhere." she saw how weakened he still was. She shifted, lifting his head and placing it in her lap, "Rest, Ichigo. When you wake up, it'll be all over."

She ran her hands through his hair, watching as his eyes draped shut.

* * *

Back in Kisuke's, Rukia stirred, cuddling into the warmth she felt. She didn't feel like opening her eyes, she wanted to just stay in bed. It wasn't until she realised where she was the she jumped, _'Ichigo!' _She made to get up, only to find herself unable to move, being held in place by the pair of arms around her waist. They pulled her closer to the warmth and she opened her eyes to see Ichigo's sleeping figure holding her against him.

It felt heavenly, and surprisingly natural. She wished she could just stay there forever, _'Forever? Did you just admit that you would want to be with Ichigo forever?!'_

She suddenly felt Ichigo stir, and she quickly decided to close her eyes, feigning sleep.

Ichigo shifted, feeling a weight against his chest. He opened his eyes to see a peaceful Rukia in his arms. He felt his cheeks heat up, _'Has she already woken up? Has she seen this? Should she see this?' _He was going to let go, to save something like this for another time, when he heard it, _**"No time like the present, eh? Oh King."**_

He watched her breathing. Warm air hitting his bare chest each time she exhaled. He wanted to wake her up, to tell her, _'It's not the right time...'_

He felt his Hollow cross his arms, _**"Tha' girl's been through hell and back again for ya! Ye're either gonna tell 'er... or I'll take over... and tell 'er myself. Though I migh' get a little... carried away. If ya know wha' I mean."**_

The Hollow's laugh infuriated Ichigo. And although he knew it would never harm Rukia... his copy had a point, _'Fine... just get lost for a while!'_

The Hollow grinned, _**"As you wish... my King."**_

At that Ichigo felt sane again. Not having two voices in his head tended to make him a little calmer. He brought his hand up to play with Rukia's hair. If he just so happened to wake her up, so be it, but he wasn't going to just nudge her from her sleep. No matter how important he found what he had to say was.

Rukia was about to 'wake up', but he started playing with her hair... and she soon lost her resolve.

He smiled as she snuggled closer to him. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "You're acting skills are almost as crappy as your drawing."

He immediately, saw her face heat up, and she would not open her eyes. She was far too embarrassed for that. She groaned, mortified, "How long have you known?"

He chuckled, "How long have I been awake?"

She groaned again, "Why did you play along?"

"_**Now or never, King!"**_

Ichigo felt his own face redden. He let out a sigh, "Because... I liked... holding you." the last part was mumbled, but Rukia heard it.

She opened her eyes for the first time, looking up into his, "Really?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me?!"

Rukia was wide-eyed, but her smile was beautiful. Ichigo leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed back, as he pulled her closer.

The sound of a door sliding open caused them to break apart. They looked up to see Kisuke, Yoruichi and even Inoue.

Kisuke grinned, letting out a long sigh, "I guess you won the bet."

Yoruichi laughed, "You can pay up later." she replied, sending a wink towards the shopkeeper. She turned back to the two, "Just _try_ to get some more rest, you two."

Ichigo immediately turned red at the grins he was receiving from both Kisuke and Yoruichi. Inoue looked anything but happy though, as she slumped from the room.

Ichigo didn't let it bother him though. For once, he was going to be completely selfish and just enjoy the moment. He felt Rukia leaning back against him, and he closed his eyes.

"Ichigo..."

"Hmm?" he smiled lazily at Rukia.

"I... uhh..."

He felt his heart race at the tone in her voice. She was just as nervous as he was, "I love you too, Rukia."

There was a silence, and then she began to laugh, "I was just going to ask you... if you wouldn't mind training me to use Bankai."

His eyes widened, and he was mortified when he heard his Hollow laughing insanely in the back of his head, _**"Haha! I take full credit for this!"**_

He let out a sigh, but she stopped laughing and gave him a warm smile, "I love you, Ichigo. Always will."

He kissed her once more, before both lay back to get some sleep. Knowing that all they had ahead of them were sweet dreams.

* * *

**So be it. The end of, what I hope, was a good little fic!**

**Reviews are always welcome, and I hope you will try reading my little collection of IchiRuki one-shots!**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Yosh!**


End file.
